Shed a Tear to Lose it All
by Last Magician of the Century
Summary: Rated for safety. Hakako. A Kaitou Kid heist goes terribly wrong, leaving everyone's favorite British detective in the critical care center, and everyone's favorite sorceress telling him something she'll never say again. R


Kid: This one goes out to all the Hakako fans. My muse for this one is Heart of Perpetual Ice, a die hard lover of Hakuba and his lack of fashion sense, and Akako and her sorcery she wishes she had…without the whole talking to the devil thing.

…This is my first tragic story, keep it in mind.

Begin Story-

The crowd was hushed as he fell. Jackal stood, amazed he missed his mark. Then once again, he managed to get away, shrugging off the fact that annoying kid detective would die.

But the Hakuba fangirls quietly stood in disbelief. But Akako was over the shock of silence. She was the only sound that came from anyone.

Akako Koizumi was staring, panicked, crying out hysterically into a cell phone, trying to tell them Saguru Hakuba was shot. The ambulance was there before very long, for those at the hospital watch the heists often. By time they arrived, Akako was shaking like a leave, biting her lip so they saw a gentle line of a crimson that matched her eyes under her teeth.

One paramedic tried to get close to her to see if she was all right. A giant wall of black energy flew in front of him when he reached a meter from her, and he was immediately sent back flying into the cold metal of the ambulance car.

"Akako-chan?" Aoko ventured, making sure to walk slowly, getting close enough the energy started to whir in her ears, but wasn't hitting her. "Are you okay, Akako-chan?"

The divine redhead just watched Hakuba being brought down, but didn't look at him when they passed by. She had always been the stronger woman. All of the Hakuba fans by now had burst into tears, but not her. Some said she was in shock. Others said Akako was fooling herself. But the only person who knew what was crossing her mind while the almost lifeless body of the British 1412 confidante passed by was Akako.

_Don't cry over him, no man is worth it. Your mother told you that a long time ago. "The only man worth crying for is the one who would stop at nothing to prevent the tears."_

The hours flew by in a blur for the teenaged sorceress. She only heard bits of the conversation told to the rest of those waiting.

_"Missed his heart, lucky devil…"_

"…_had hit his lung…dangerously close to his heart…"_

"_Calling his parents as we speak…"_

"Please, no…"

When she finally felt herself catch up, she was sitting in a critical care center, looking at him. He looked fragile, like those glass dolls she once collected. His face had paled, the look on his unconscious face told nothing of his state. He was…at peace from what she could see through the oxygen mask.

Akako sat silently, watching him. Hoping for a sign of life outside the abnormal beating of his heart beating in her head, slightly off from the machine. She faked a soft smile.

"Hakuba-kun…so many things I need to tell you," Akako said with a voice as weak as her smile as she leaned over to brush a blond strand from his face.

"Koizumi, you in here?" Kuroba's voice whispered as he entered. "Visiting hours are over, Koizumi, you're been sitting in that exact same spot with that somber expression of your face for over two hours. Koizumi…" he felt the wrath of her barrier as he came to close. "Come on, let's leave."

Akako shook her head. "I'm staying with him, not until it's known he'll live…"

Through the next few minutes, doctors, nurses, friends, even the janitors felt her unwilling wrath. She never took her eyes off of Hakuba. The minutes seemed to drag by for her. "Leave, I need to talk to him."

Those who knew her nodded and quickly left. Everyone else left when her hair started to rise, as if by an ominous wind and she once again told them to leave. Her eyes never left the British detective.

Her body relaxed when they left. "Hakuba-kun…there's a small matter we need to discuss and I know this may be your last chance, so please listen to me.

"We were never too close. Not many would even call us friends. Sex buddies, maybe, because of all of the jokes I send in your direction, but never friends. Well…I always wanted to get you alone to just…you know…talk to me. I tried to rid the world of the Kaitou Kid for you…you'd be free of his spell. But that attempt failed terribly, so I decided…if you can't beat him, try to get him. I did it for you. So you'd listen to me when I spoke.

"I know you might be rolling your eyes in there, but listen. If it were not for your obsession with him, we could've been more than just classmates. We might be a world apart, but I think we could've bridged the gap and at least see each other like human beings. I would have loved to see you more than at school and at his heists…"

Akako paused to just listen to a heartbeat, like a lost child. However, his voice filled her head.

"_Keep going, Koizumi. I want to hear what you want to say."_

So she continued. "I would've loved to watch you play billiards. I heard you were reaching legendary status. I would've liked to cling to your arm during break when you say something witty, like you always do. I...wanted to let my guard down with you. And that feeling never went away.

"I spoke to Aoko about it. I never gave him a name. I told her how I felt, that heartache I feel when you talk about him, when you'd brush me off, and no matter what I say or do you brush me off. The desire to place you under a charm. That I needed you to notice me. She…she said that it could be that feeling I kept far away from my body and soul. That feeling that people write about so often. The one that every girl dreads above death…

"She told me…that I might have felt unrequited love."

She stared at the blank face praying for some sort of form of acknowledgement. Her mind just heard laughter. "What's funny, tantei?"

"_You felt unrequited love for me? Koizumi, when you set the spell on every boy in school to love you, I wasn't affected, simply because I couldn't care about you more than I do. I kept my distance fearing your effects. A girlfriend is out of the question, I would've dropped in my performance at the heists, worrying about that man who tries to kill the Kaitou Kid changing his target to a very smart redhead in the audience."_

Akako looked down, toying with a jade amulet that adorned her neck. "You bought this for me…for Christmas, remember? The secret Santa thing? Jade is customary to keep someone safe…I should've given you jade."

"Little miss?"

Akako felt her servant enter, and before he said anything, she whispered, "I'm talking to Hakuba-kun…"

She felt him leave and she rose and sat on the bed beside him, and eventually, moving around his wiring and tubes, laid next to him, her head on his shoulder. He felt him getting weaker, but brushed it off as her nerves for the worse.

"I never said those words to anyone before, Hakuba-kun…and this is our secret. We'll never speak of it again. You just needed to know my thoughts on you."

"_I want to hear you say it."_

"Say what?"

"_You should know. This is something I can't believe without a confession."_

"I…" Akako looked up to his face, not able to say it to him quite yet. What if he didn't live? Would she ever be able to say this to anyone again?

No. No one else would be worthy enough to hear these words from her mouth. "I…I love you, Saguru…"

The mental image of his trademark smirk filled her mind. _"I love you too, Koizumi…Akako."_

She smiled and fell asleep holding him close to her. However, as she slept, images of white wings, blood, and holy light filled her dreams.

She awoke to the sounds of weeping and consoling voices whispering that it was okay. She was alone now, looking at a crisp white sheet covering someone's human form. Aoko and Inspector Nakamori were both dangerously close to the barrier that was set up when she was extremely upset. Until she was certain on what would happen to her Hakuba, it would stay, she knew that.

Nakamori-keibu was first to speak. "Koizumi-kun, this is very hard to accept…but…Hakuba Saguru died early this morning. They did their best to revive him, but their best just wasn't enough."

Once again, Akako just looked in the direction of the terrible news. No tears fell from her eyes. She just…stared.

Some said she was in shock. Others said Akako was fooling herself. But only Akako knew what was passing through her mind.

Don't cry over that jerk… 

No one came close to her. Not one person would risk the wrath of her power. An invisible melancholy wind blew at the crimson sorceress, and she shuddered.

She then walked home, looking no one in the eyes, the barrier preventing anyone from touching her. She managed to get to her room before she collapsed on the floor. She started to shake, inhaled sharply, and a loud crashing sound filled her ears. Her barrier had just broke, and a crystal drop fell onto her hand.

Akako looked at the water one her hand and looked confused. Another drop fell, followed by another.

Then she realized what was wrong and she let more tears fall from her eyes. She cried silently, not feeling the strength to move or fight the tears. He was gone. They were gone. Everything. The taskforce just lost a powerful member, but she lost so much more. She said all of those things to him. She meant them too. That was what hurt. He's gone now. He was taken from her so quickly. After his last words to her, she wasn't sure she would ever heal. He loved her too. Just like she told him she did.

Tears. They never had adorned her face before this moment. She was always the strong one. It's amazing how people can change others with just three little words.

The next day, Akako went to school and stared at the empty desk near hers. She was normal now, so it was just her imagination when she saw a blonde detective from London turn his head and wink at her, a smirk crossing his face. She blinked once, but no one was there.

Akako just turned her head back to the teacher, pretending nothing was wrong. No one could see passed the Poker Face she set up to defend herself. That was why she and the Kaitou Kid could compromise. Both were in that class, sending glances toward an empty desk at the front, wearing fake expressions.

One misses the challenge he brought.

The other misses the feeling she had looking into his eyes.

End story-

Side note: I believe it was in book 2 where we find out that if Akako cries, she would lose her powers and become a sorceress. The thought of how she loses her powers attacked me because of HoPI.


End file.
